Hope
by Queen-Carol-Regina-Abby
Summary: Abby lays down next to Kane, he imminently puts his hand on her stomach. She turns to him and smiles. Clarke comes in and lays down next to her mom holding her hand. Kane doesn't move his hand but, falls asleep. She looks at both of them and thinks, this is my hope.


Abby looked over at Markus Kane, the man who tried to float her turned into the man who would sacrifice himself to save her. It has been 4 months since everyone everywhere was chipped, after that Markus slept next to Abby or near her. Always making sure she was safe. After 1 month of Kane sleeping on the other end of the room, Abby decided to go and lay next to Kane. After one thing leading to another Abby and Kane came out about their relationship. Got up and started to get dressed.

"You know we could lay in bed all day and have Bellemy and Clarke take over for just a little bit." Markus chuckled. He then moved over and pulled Abby back into the bed kissing her and making her laugh.

"I would love to. But, we both know that Clarke and Bellemy are leaving today to go look for more night bloods. We need at least 10 for the new rules to be put in motion a held so get dressed before I change my mind." Abby said kissing Markus sweetly and softly.

Abby then got up and finished dressing and Markus got up and followed suit. Markus walked up behind Abby and kissed her shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Markus asked Abby turning her around and giving her another kiss.

"I think I'm the lucky one. I have you and you and Clarke give me hope for Earth." Abby said as the door to their room opened.

"Mom we're leaving." Clarke said as Bellemy followed Clarke into the room.

"We will be back in 3 days. This time we'll be on time, Abby. Kane the same rules apply if something goes wrong light the tower." Bellemy said as he grabbed 2 guns from the wall.

"Be safe and if something goes wrong Raven has boosted the signal as far as we have gone. I love you." Abby said giving Clarke a hug.

"I love you too mom." Clarke said walking away leaving Abby being consoled by Markus.

Abby walked into the Throne room and started laying out her medical kits for today's lesson. Ever since the death of all nightbloods, Abby, Markus, Clarke, and Bellemy have been desperate in looking for Nightbloods. They have found only 5 of them and are teaching them the new ways of the world. Where everyone lives in peace so there are no mistakes like humans made before. Indra has been out looking as well but not for nightbloods instead Kane gave her the assignment of looking for Octavia. Abby wanted Octavia back home for Markus. Who missed her insanely as did Bellemy and Raven. As Abby is in her own train of thought Raven walks into the room and stand right beside her. Abby looks up and wraps her arms around her.

"Raven! What are you doing here?" Abby said with excitement.

"We have successfully moved all of the radio stuff here. With the help of Monty and Jasper of course." Raven said with a smile. Abby hugged her again.

Then all of the kids and Markus came into the room.

"Raven" Markus said with a smile hugging her tightly.

"How are you Kane" Raven asked sweetly.

"I'm fantastic. Kids this is Raven. She is a very good friend of mine and Commander Abby. Everyone say hello." Markus told the 5 kids who were now sitting in front of the Throne waiting for Abby's instruction.

Abby started teaching and tell them about Medicine and led them over to the tables to have them Identify different things and what they do to help people. The best at almost everything was a little blonde haired girl named Marley. Marley had the best communication with those in the villages and she was perfect at medical. The whole time Abby is talking, all of the other kids are looking at the medical supplies but Marley is starring at Abby with a smile. Towards the end of the lesson Indra comes in the room with a look only Indra can have.

"There are more Skicru. I have found them." Indra said. Raven and Abby and Markus looked at each other concerned.

"Okay kids my friend Raven will take you down to receive food." Abby told the kids and nodded at Raven who nodded back. At that moment Callie ran into the room.

"Abby. Markus." Callie said as she ran to Abby and hugged her. Then hugged Markus and went to kiss him but then Marley interrupted.

"Comander my mother was a mid-wife. So I know about taking care of babies." Marley said nervous. Kane knelt down and looked at the small girl. Abby went to do the same and Marley stopped her.

"No Comander Abby that isn't good for the baby." Marley told Abby.


End file.
